thecorphub_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Wiltshire Independence Referendum
A referendum on Wiltshire's independence from the Novanite Federation was held on Sunday 25 August, 3019. The referendum question was be "Should Wiltshire be an independent country?", with voters answering "Yes" or "No". The referendum was scheduled by the Wiltshire Provincial Government, led by Fillmore Grey, in early July 3019 as a response to his 'anti-Novanite' coalition pressuring him into holding it. The Wiltshirian Independence Referendum Act 3019 was passed on July 4, 3019 based on the proposals set out in the Government's white-paper, called "A Wiltshirian Future". This white-paper also set out a potential timeline for the referendum and withdrawal (should Wiltshire vote for Independence). However, following the referendum, the Wiltshirian people voted against Independence. Proposed Timeline This timeline is proposed in the event Wiltshire votes IN FAVOUR '''of independence on August 25, 3019. * July 4, 3019 - "A Wiltshirian Future" is released - this document lays out the Government's plan for the referendum and how it would seek to implement the result. * July 5, 3019 - Wiltshire Provincial Assembly passes the Wiltshirian Independence Referendum Act 3019 - setting date of referendum for Sunday 25 August, 3019. Campaign set to begin on August 11, 3019. * July 5, 3019 - Labour Party Leader, Ioannis Kruger, announces that the Labour Party will support the "No" Campaign. Stating that Labour "absolutely and completely" supports the Novanite Federation. * July 5, 3019 - Liberal Alliance declares neutrality. However, states that "We will implement the result of the referendum". * July 30, 3019 - National Party is formed and officially supports independence. * August 11, 3019 - 2 week Campaign officially begins. Debates planned for August 13 and August 19. * August 19, 3019 - Last date to register to vote. * August 25, 3019 - Polling day. * August 25/26, 3019 - Results of referendum to be announced. * August 27, 3019 - Wiltshire Provincial Assembly to meet to debate the results of the referendum. * August 31, 3019 - Wiltshire Provincial Assembly set to be dissolved in preparation for the September 3019 Wiltshire Legislative Elections. * September 8, 3019 - September 3019 Wiltshire Legislative Elections polling day. * September 9, 3019 - Fourth Wiltshire Provincial Assembly to be sworn in. Vote for Director takes place. * Week starting September 9, 3019 - Government set to begin negotiations with the Novanite Federation. * Week starting October 7, 3019 - Negotiations set to end with a proposed withdrawal agreement and transition arrangement. * October 7, 3019 - transition period set to begin. * October 20, 3019 - transition period set to end. * October 20, 3019 - Wiltshire Provincial Assembly set to pass necessary legislation for independence as a "rubber stamp". * October 21, 3019 - Wiltshire becomes Independent. Administration and Process This referendum was conducted using "First Past the Post". One citizen, one vote. In addition, only citizens born in Wiltshire were allowed to cast a vote. Novanite citizens born outside the Province were ineligible. The referendum decided whether Wiltshire should be an independent country and used a direct popular vote with each voting area being the 60 Provincial Assembly electoral districts. Each voting area reported their vote totals following counting to their respective city election commissions, which in turn reports to the Provincial Election Authority, which announced the results. However, the individual districts also (for the first time ever) announced their results independently of the Provincial Level Authority, so the Press could see the results come in, in real time. However, this was not a legally binding referendum. It is the decision of the Provincial Government to decide how to implement the result. Following the referendum, Director Grey said that he would "respect the will of the people" in a statement and in multiple letters to Novanite officials. '''Voter eligibility To vote in the referendum, one has to be; * on the Electoral Register, * aged 16 or over on polling day, * a Novanite citizen born in the Province (Wiltshirian born Novanites from resident outside the Province are eligible to vote in the last voting area they resided in - through postal voting), * not legally excluded from voting (for example, a convicted person detained in prison or mental hospital). Individuals have to be registered to vote by midnight six days before the referendum (August 19, 3019). Voters can only register in one voting area, and people with multiple residences were advised to pick their primary residence. Party Positions Government The National Party The National Party was formed only weeks before the campaign began. However, its merging of 3 Novanite-sceptic parties meant that the party was a base-line Novanite-Sceptic party. In that spirit, Party Leader and Director Fillmore Grey has announced that the party and the government will support the "Yes" campaign. Stating "Wiltshire has more to offer to the world. Let us grasp our future as an independent country". Opposition The Labour Party The Labour Party has been opposed to the referendum in the first place. Labour will "absolutely and completely" support the "No" Campaign, believing Wiltshire is stronger and more safe inside the Novanite Federation. Labour Leader Ioannis Kruger refuses to comment on whether a Labour Government would deliver on the referendum result. The Communist Party The Communist Party will "remain neutral". The Communist's ideology is fundamentally opposed to that of the Novanite Federation. However, Walton Baker (the long time leader of the Communists) has said that "compromise is the only way to get change - which is why we worked with Socialists in government" and that "Wiltshire would likely be more stable inside the NF". The official party line is "It's a big decision that the people need to make - and we need to deliver on it". The Socialist Party The Socialist Party has come out in favour of the "No" Campaign and has said that they will fight for the preservation of the union which has "protected Wiltshire through thick and thin". This is a big change from the last referendum (where the Socialists were opposed to NNF membership). This is likely as a result of them needing to align with the Labour Party in order to get back into government. The Conservative Party The Conservative Party is the only non-government party to support the "Yes" Campaign. Their official line is that "The NF isn't the same NNF Wiltshirians voted to join". They didn't want a united nation, the Conservatives' argue. "We need independence", says Conservative Chairman Holly Mansfield. The Conservative Party also claims "democratic legitimacy" over the referendum and says that they are the best people to deliver the result. Opinion Polling Here is a graphical representation of the polling average since the referendum in January 3019. Results The national result was; 52.3% "No" and 47.7% "Yes". Here are the breakdown by region; Wiltshire 58.2% "No" and 41.8% "Yes" Walkerton 54.1% "Yes" and 45.9% "No" Alphenland 62.1% "No" and 37.9% "Yes"